10 Years After
by Stu-Stu13
Summary: this story takes place 10 years after shippuden so naruto is 25. LOTS of OC's in this story. LOTS of OC pairings. non OC pairings: naruxhina kankxsaku temaxshika kakaxkure and lots of others
1. The beginning

10 Years After

my second fanfic.

disclaimer: i do not own naruto and i do not get any profit from this

i'm still not too good at writing stories and such, but i guess i'll give it my best shot. please R&R

if you see a name with a face by it in perenthisis then that's what they look like XD ;example: (shikamaru --' )

in my future fanfics you may seem the names again, but they will have NO connection to this story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an exceptionally bright day. Six sand gennin stood with their senseis at the gate of konoha. The first team consisted of a moderate sized male wearing a pair of goggles and chewing on a senbon(his name is kai) ;a shorter female wearing a pink outfit that showed her stomach and the space there was covered by netting(that is jess) ;and the last gennin of that team was a male, slightly taller than Jess. He wore a shirt with netting at the top(think deidara's shirt that is under his cloak. and he is Niame) and his hair coverd one eye. His other eye showed no emotion at all. The team's sensei wore mostly black, had purple face paint on ,and he had three large scrolls on his back(of course it's kankuro).

The second team consisted of a moderate sized female, with brown hair and clothes much like her sensei ,and carrying two medium sized fans(this one is tomoko) ;a male wearing cargo pants, and loose t-shirt(yakusho) ;and the last gennin of the team was a female, with hair just like Niame, but with a long ponytail. Their sensei was a female, with long blond hair, wearing a black kunoichi uniform ,and carrying a large fan(duh it's temari, but she has her hair down). On her finger was a gold ring.

Suddenly, the two sand senseis turned to see a mist team appear from the bushes. The team consisted of a female, moderate sized, but wearing boy clothes, obviously a very tomboyish girl(Hikari); a female with black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin(Mirato); the last member of the team was a tall male wearing a shirt which sleeves covered his hands, and a hunter-nin mask(Kiame). The team's sensei was a female with black hair.

Temari turned to the mist sensei. "Hello Haku."(Haku is a girl and She is alive. So people, just think Haku with boobs and also haku is good.) Temari greeted.

"Temari! Kankuro! Long no time no see! How's Gaara?" Haku replied.

"Oh, he's fine." Kankuro said, getting into the conversation.

The Six sand gennin and the three mist gennin were all surpriesed but held it inside, showing intimidation on the outside. Just then the Konoha gate opened. Kankuro turned to see it was his team who opened the gate. "Hey, Niame, Jess, Kai! Wait!." Kankuro shouted as he ran after them.

"He can never control his team." Temari sighed. "My team fears me and thus listens to my every word." Haku giggled at the comment.

"Well better catch him. See ya Haku." Temari said as she left to follow her brother with her team.

Haku waited until the sand teams were out of sight, and then entered with her own team following.

Temari and her team caught up to Kankuro and his team. "We have to go to the Hokage's Office real quick. Find something to do and stay out of trouble." Kankuro said as he and Temari jumped off. The six gennin split up into their teams and wandered off.

Haku left her team and also headed for the Hokage's Tower. Her team wondered around awhile and ran into Temari's team. "So, we'll be facing you three, huh? You're not to much to look at." Kiame scoffed.

"Are you calling me ugly?" Tomoko asked raising a fist.

"You figure that out all on your own?" Kiame shot back.

"Whatever i'm outta here." Tomoko growled as she stomped off.

"So your supposed to be the leader?" Kiame asked Yakusho.

"That would be me." Niasa interrupted.

"So she's better than you?" Kiame asked in an amused tone.

"Shut up Kiame, leave him alone." Mirato said.

"Whatever let's go." Kiame said as he and Hikari walked off.

"I'm really sorry about him." Mirato said with a blush across her face.

"That's ok." Yakusho answered, blushing.

"See ya around." Mirato said as she ran to catch up with her team.

"C'mon Yakusho, let's go find Tomoko." Niasa comanded as she walked away.

"Right!." He answered as he followed her.

The other sand team found themselves face-to-face with Konoha's top gennin squad. Only there were two present though. One looked just like Temari, but with pineapple-like hair style, and was a boy. He was simply looking at the cloud's as they passed by(Shigato). The other had blonde hair also, but it was long and she wore a purple coat. She had white eyes and was scarfing down some ramen(Hina). "Hey you're sand ninja. Where's your pass?" Shigato asked.The three held up their passes.

"Aren't there supposed to be three members in a team?" Kai asked. "Where's your third?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but he ran off because I called him girly." Shigato grunted as he stood up.

"C'mon Shigato we should find him." Hina said, practically dragging Shigato with her.

Tomoko was so furious she didn't watch where she was going, and ran into someone. He had long black hair, and white eyes(Hiro). "Hey, watch it!." Tomoko yelled. Then she looked at him, and her face turned a bright crimson color. "Oh, sorry I yelled. I'm Just really ticked off."

"No problem. I'm not super happy either." He replied.

"Why?" Tomoko asked.

"Well my teammate is made at me because I won't hook him up with my cousin." He admitted. "So, why are you angry?" He asked her.

"Well, a mist ninja called me ugly and I had to get away before I pounded him." She answered.

"I don't think your ugly." He said as his face grew red.

"Thanks." Tomoko said feeling her face go red again.

"Well I should get back to my team." They both said at the same time.

"Cya." Hiro said as he walked to find his team.

Tomoko headed the other way and ran into her team not long after. "Where have you been?" Niasa asked.

"Nowhere!" Tomoko said with a little blush.

"We'll talk about who HE is when Yakusho isn't around." Niasa whispered practically reading Tomoko's mind. This made Tomoko blush and look down.

Hiro didn't get far before he also ran into his team. He had a strange look on his face. "He's making the same face you have when you look at me." Hina whispered to Shigato.

Shigato blushed at the statement and suddenly found his feet extremely interesting. "Where'd you go?" Shigato asked, finally looking up from the ground.

"Nowhere of your concern." Hiro replied.

"Whatever." Shigato shot back.

Temari and Kankuro made it to the Hokage office to see the leaf sensei already present. The Hokage had spikey blonde hair, and whisker like marks on his face.(Hell Ya!) The leaf sensei had red face paint in the shape of triangle's pointing down on his cheeks and there was a dog sitting beside him. (Oh Yeah!) Haku walked in, and bowed. "Sorry I'm late." she appoligized as she took a seat, and thing's got started. "Naruto-sama why are we four sensei the only one's here?" she asked.

"Because, the changes I made will ensure your team's will be the only ones who have a chance at getting to the Finals." Naruto answered.

The Sand gennin, Mist gennin, and Leaf gennin finally decided to head towards the Hokage Tower. They all waited there for about half an hour before their sensei's came out. The foreign teams signed into a hotel, while the leaf went home. All four sensei's left their hotel, or house and met at a bar. Once there, Shikamaru showed up.

Temari danced with her lazy husband, while Kiba and Haku danced, and Kankuro met with his girlfriend. Kankuro's girlfriend had short-pink hair, and emerald colored eye's.(that's right, you know who it is! and if ur retarted and don't know...it's sakura) The sensei's all came back late and drunk, except Temari, who never came back (XP) and Haku who came back, but she wasn't drunk.

The next morning, all the team's were at the designated place for the first part of the exam, except for Temari's. There was an open area with a maze by it. Just then Temari's team walked up."What took you?" Kai asked.

"Tema-sensei never came back." Tomoko grunted.

Just then a woman with black, curly hair, crimson eyes, and a full body bandages came in. "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi." she said. "And I'll be your first exam proctor. For the first stage of the exam. You'll be finding your way through this maze."

"Any rules?" a grass ninja asked.

"Nope, just find the exit within 30 minutes. You may begin." she answered.

Everyone rushed in at different entrances. The entrances closed behind each group. The Maze's top was also covered.

--------------10 minutes into the test------------------

Kurenai shook her head. "No one's figured it out yet," she said, dissapointed.

Temari's team was wondering around when Tomoko stopped. "What is it Tomoko?" Niasa asked.

"We've been here." Tomoko answered.

"You mean we've been going in circles?!" Yakusho yelled.

"No, that's not it." Tomoko said.

Kurenai was sitting down and closed her eyes. When she opened them Temari's team was in front of her desk. "Ah, so you made it out. Congratulations." she said with a smirk.

-------------15 minutes into the test------------------

Kiba's team was walking when Hina stopped. Hina wrote the word "Circle" on a wall and caught up with her team. A while later her team made it back to that wall. "I don't get it! It's as if we aren't getting anywhere!" Hiro yelled.

"We aren't." Hina said. "I think I've figured this out."

Kurenai turned to find Kiba's team in front of her. "Well done we have team two." she said as a grin spread across her face.

------------20 minutes into the test------------------

Kankuro's team was walking when Jess stopped. "We're not getting anywhere like this." she said.

"Why do you think that?" Kai asked.

"Think about it, you saw how big this maze was before we entered." she said.

"Yeah, So?" he responded.

"I think I know where she's going with this." Niame finally spoke.(Finally)

Kurenai only blinked and when she did Kankuro's team was standing there. "Finally, Team Four." she said with a yawn. Niame noted Temari's team, Kiba's team, and a Rain village team had finished.

------------25 minutes into the test------------------

Kiame clawed at the wall's but nothing happened. Mirato was deep in thought. "I got it!" She exclaimed. "The reason we haven't found a way out is..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok sorry it's not the longest work i've ever done. . . . . wait. . . . . it is, but it's still not long. well chapter two might be up today :) if not then sometime soon. . . . . hopefully. . . . .R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

10 Years After

------------25 minutes into the test------------

Kiame clawed at the walls but nothing happend. Mirato was in deep thought.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed. "The reason we have'nt found a wayout is...because there is not exit! This is a genjutsu!"

"I get it." Hikori said.

"Well then, release it!" Kiame ordered.

Mirato released the jutsu and looked around. Both sand teams, the leaf team, a rain team, and a grass team had also figured the test out.

"Congradulations! You're the sixth team to make it." Kurenai said. "I don't think anymore will make it though."

--------27 minutes into the test-------------

Kurenai was reading one of her husband's books, when she realized there were people infront of her. Embarrassed she hid the book hoping the people didn't read the title. She was shocked to see it was another team. This on was from the waterfall village.

"Oh, uhh you're the seventh team." She said.

--------29 minutes into the test-----------

Once again Kurenai was interupted with her reading by another grass team.

"You're the eigth team and hopfully the last." She mumbled with a little irritation in her voice.

The test ended and Kurenai led everyone to the second area and left them be, until there second proctor showed up.

Then, the second proctor appeared.

"Hey, you brats! Get ready for test number two, but first sign these release forms." The purple haired women commanded.

She wore a trench coat and had her hair cut short, also she looked around twenty-three.

After the papers were signed and returned to her, she introduced herself.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi." She said with a smile. "and I'll be your proctor. The rules are like this, I will give each team a heaven or an earth scroll. You'll have to get both scrolls and make it to the tower in the center of the forest. As an example lets say I have an earth scroll you must obtain the heaven scroll from another team. After this you must make it to the tower, but you won't be able to just walk in. There will be something in your way." She said as a smirk crossed her face.

"Can we start already?" Kiame asked with a minor annoyance.

"Fine, fine. Take your positions at the gate and we'll start." Anko responded with a sigh.

The eight teams all went to there designated gates and waited for Anko's order to go.

"Ready? Begin!" Anko hollared.

The teams rushed into the forest at full speed to gain an advantage over the others.

Haku's team had an earth scroll. Kiame wanted to finish ASAP, but Mirato thought they should pace theirselves. Hikari, of course, sided with Kiame. Hikari was very good at tracking. She picked up the trail of another team half an hour after the test began. About an hour into the test, they caught up with the team. Kiame was hoping to find Temari's team, but just found a grass team. Kiame made short work of all three of them and took their heaven scroll.

Kiba's team had a heavan scroll. Hiro suggested they split up. They all agreed and dispersed. Hiro found himself face-to-face with a waterfall village team. He used his 128 palms technique and rendered them helpless. He found that they had an earth scroll and brought it back to his team. Shigato arrived at the meeting point and saw Hiro sitting on a tree root.

"You get any?" Hiro asked.

"Well, I saw a team, but getting their scroll would be troublesome." Shigato replied, lazily.

"That's just like you, Shigato." Hiro said, rolling his eyes.

They both sat awhile in silence until Shigato broke the quiteness.

"I think I'll ask Hina out after the chuunin exams are over." Shigato said.

"...If you hurt her...I'll kill you." Hiro threatend.

Hina appeared a few seconds later with two minor cuts.

"Lady Hina! Are you ok? Dad, Naruto-Sama, and grandfather Hiashi are gonna kill me!" Hiro said in fear. Hiro was a branch member of the Huyga clan, while Hina was a main branch member, and Hiro was assigned as Hina's body guard.

"I'm fine, a rain team fought me, but they won't be forgetting the power of an Uzumaki anytime soon. And also, they're permanetly deaf. The last word they heard was...DATTEBAYO!!" Hina roared. (Shigato --'/ Hiro --' )

"You really need to spend less time with your dad." Shigato said jokingly.

At the Hokage Tower:

Naruto sneezes. "Hmmm...Someone must be talking about me."

Back with Kiba's Team:

"Oh shut up Shigato!" Hina shouted as she punched his arm.

Hiro stood up and walked up to the two and cleared his throut to get their attention.

"I got an earth scroll from a waterfall team, so lets get to the tower." He said as he walked away. Hina and Shigato followed after him so they wouldn't get left behind.

Temari's team was aware that their chances of getting a heaven scroll were decreasing rapidly. Then Niasa stopped. She saw Kankuro's team and she saw that they possessed a heaven scroll. She jumped down from a tree branch to confront them.

"Hey guys, sorry but we need that heaven scroll of yours." She said with a stern and determined look.

"Too bad!" Jess yelled as she tucked the heaven scroll away.

"Then we'll have to take it." Niasa said with a sadistic smile.

A Rain team found a grass team who were desperately looking for a team with an earth scroll. The rain team threw their umbrellas into the air, and watched as a storm of senbon stuck into the grass ninja like pincushions. The rain ninja retrieved the heaven scroll from them and headed off.

Niasa stepped forward and so did Kai.

"I'm the leader of my team." They both said in unision.

Niasa looked surprised that Kai was the team leader. Kai jumped at Niasa with a kunai ready, but she pulled out a scroll and brought forth a sword with a red handel and a black blade. Kai dodged a slash from her sword. Niasa thought he would and she kicked him, then pinned him to the ground.

"Now give me the Scroll." She ordered.

"I'll never give it to you." Kai replied with a grunt as he struggled to get up on his feet.

"_Please._" She begged seducively.

"Niame has it!" He blurted with a blush.

During the fight Jess had slid the scroll into Niame's hands and he put it in his clothes.

"Thanks." Niasa said as she kissed him on the cheek. Kai's face turned a deep crimson by the contact.

Jess found herself in a genjutsu.

"Heh, you think this'll work? I'm a genjutsu specialist." Jess said smirking.

Tomoko's voice came out of nowhere. "Well, how about this?"

Just as Tomoko said that, the genjutsu changed into a bedroom.

"What the Hell?" Jess said nervously.

The Niame appeared in the illusion.

"Oh shit." Jess mummbled. Niame pushed her to a wall and kissed her. Then he pulled out a sword and centered it at her throat. (writers brother: thats just messed up.)

Naime was dodging attacks from Yakusho while trying to make his way to Tomoko who was standing near a screaming Jess. Niame smirked as sand bound Yakusho to a tree.

"Gaara-sama tought me many things, Yakusho, don't underestimate me!" Niame said as he ran towards Tomoko.

Tomoko saw him comming and released the genjutsu to jump away from his attack. Jess fell to the ground, unconsious. Niame used the wind sword technique he learned from Baki to trap her fallen trees. Niame saw Niasa kiss Kai's cheek, then walk in his direction.

"Give me the scroll!" She demanded.

"Better yet, give me your scroll." He shot back. Niasa jumped forward with her sword at the ready, but a wall of sand stopped her short. She jumped over the wall and slashed at him, but he stopped her attack with a sword of sand. He smirked and his sword formed around her's and threw it. Then he bound her up with the sand and took her scroll. He picked up Jess and he and Kai jumped off. Niasa spent a couple minutes cursing then she and her team went looking for both the earth and heaven scroll.

Niame was panting heavily. He used up alot of his chakra already. Jess woke up and told him to stop. She gave him and Kai each a soldier pill, then they took off for the tower. Niasa spotted a rain team and used her sword to cut two off them down to "size." The third gave her both of the scroll's in his possession and begged for mercy. She took the scrolls and her and the rest of her team took off for the tower.

The Mist team could see the tower now. When they made it to the tower they saw a male, who looked about nineteen, with black hair, and a cigarrette in his mouth. He stood up and said. "I'm supposed to stop anyone from entering." He then pulled out two trench knives and placed them around his balled-up fists. (Think Asuma's Knives)

Niasa saw the tower, her and the rest of her team arrived at the south entrance of the tower to find an unconcious Hikari, and a barely standing Kiame and Mirato. There was another figure standing there smoking. Yakusho ran up to Mirato and helped her gain her balance. Niasa stepped infront of them and glared at Yakusho.

"Move or Die!" She yelled at the smoking boy.

He didn't reply.

"Your funeral." She said as she pulled her sword from her scroll.

She ran at him at full speed and slashed, but he stopped it with his trench knives. He pushed her back straight into Tomoko. Niasa got up and said, "You're done it now." She stuck the ground sending little rocks into the air. Then she made a handsign and every rock turned into a clone of her. The clones ran at the boy, still smoking. Only to be destroyed by chidori.

Kiame's eyes widened. "T-Thats chidori...the attack that almost killed Haku-sensei!" He exclaimed. Kiame realised there was no chance he or anyone there could beat their smoking opponent. He grabbed Hikari and ran into some nearby bushes.

Niasa was furious now. "Tomoko! Code: Confused Serpent!" She yelled.

"Right!" Tomoko replied.

The smoking boy saw Niasa create more clones and have them run at him. He smirked and released the genjutsu that Tomoko and Niasa called "Confused Serpent."

"I specialize in genjutsu and foreign jutsu." He said as he made some handsigns.

Yakusho put Mirato down and said, "He's going to use the Water Dragon technique!"

All of the sudden, not one, but several water dragons appeared and surrounded them.

"Damn, there's no way to defeat him." Niasa grumbbled.

Then all the dragons attacked, only to be destroyed by a water dragon as big as the tower. Kiame stepped out and said, "I'm the best in my village with that technique."

The smoking boy destroyed it with a wind sword technique. Kiame, Niasa, and Tomoko started fighting the boy only to be knocked back. Yakusho sat and watched his movements very closely.

After about ten minutes everyone except for Yakusho and the boy were panting hard. Yakusho stood and said, "Leave him to me."

"Go Get'em." Niasa said.

"If you're stronger than him, and you can't beat that guy, then how can he beat him?!" Kiame yelled.

Niasa smirked, "If Yakusho studies a person closely for awhile, he can beat almost anyone." She answered.

They both turned and watched as Yakusho approached the boy. The smoking boy smirked and lunged at Yakusho, but Yakusho dodged and threw a kunai that landed right next to the boy's head. The smoking boy stood up and said, "Nice Aim."

Yakusho replied with, "What're you talking about? I missed."

"I guess you win." The boy answered. "It's obvious you could've killed me just now."

"What's your name?" Yakusho asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**10 YEARS AFTER ch.3**

sorry this took so long but here be chapter 3

disclaimer: i STILL don't own naruto and never will TTTT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's your name?" Yakusho asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My name is Anate Hatake, the youngest person with the blood of the 3rd Hokage," he said, pridefully.

Yakusho wondered, "you are a Hatake, yet you have the blood of the 3rd Hokage? How?"

sighed and said, my real father was Asuma Sarutobi. He died before i was born. After his death my mom fell in love with Kakashi Hatake and he became my father figure."

"Oh" Yakusho said yawning. "So you are a direct decendent of Asuma Sarutobi? I would expect more from you."

Let's just go Yakusho," Niasa said as she walked into the tower, Yakusho and Tomoko folowing her. Anate let Kiame's team pass also, after which he sat down and lit a cigarette.

----------------------------------------Niame's POV--------------------------------------

Niame's team and The leaf team met up in front of the tower, but when they got closer to the tower, a kunai landed and Niame and Hiro's feet. A young woman, probably about 19 appeared reading a book. She kept her face in the book and said, "Apparently i gotta keep you six from entering." She looked up from her book so they could see her face. She looked exactly like Anko except for the fact she had onyx colored eyes, and she let her hair down, instead of putting it up. "I'm Yuko Mitarashi, guardian of the south entrance of the tower," she said as she put her face back into her book.

"Well, we need to pass," said Kai,"so move it." "Shut up you idiot! She's one of our villages finest chunnins!" Hiro stated. "I don't care who she is!" Kai said as he charged her. She moved to the side and he hit a tree. "We'll take her," Hiro said as he got into a fighting stance. Shigato and Hina did the same. Suddenly Yuko jumped into a tree as a shadow approached her. Hiro appeared behind her and hit her with a chakra enhanced strike. She used a substitution technique and Hiro found himself unable to move. He saw that snakes had bound him. Hina appeared in front of Yuko and repediately tried to hit her, but she dodged them all and tripped Hina. A snake ejected a sword from it's mouth and Yuko centered it at her neck. Shigato cursed inwardly, but he found himself bound by sakes also. Hina had started to emanate an orange chakra when a kunai landed at Yuko's feet and she turned to block the storm of weapons she knew was comming. She defelcted the many weapons thrown at her with her sword and looked to the cause of this relentless attack. Hiro stood weapons in hand ready to throw more. He used his chakra enforced strikes to free himself of the snakes. Yuko threw the sword. It split into two and pierced Hiro's hands. Hiro howled in pain as he sent chakra to his hands to create some makeshift healings. While he was doing this Kai had pulled out a pulled out a scroll and began to unroll it when a senbon hit his hand. He looked at Niame, wondering why he did that. "Do not show off your techniques Kai. Wait until the real fight begins." Niame said as he signaled to Jess. She nodded and did a couple hand signs before smashing her hands into the ground and yelling "SUMMONING TECHNIQUE: SWORDS OF THE TWIN DRAGONS!!!" Two identical swords came out of the ground and she grabbed them and got into a stance. Yuko made a gesture with her hand and her two swords came to her hands. Jess appeared behind her and made a swing with her sword, but Yuko blocked it. Jess did a hand sign, but before she could activate her attack Niame sai in a monotone voice, "Do not show your ultimate move." She rolled her eys and said, "Fine," as she started a one on one sword match with Yuko. Jess was undoubtly the best double sword fighter in all of Suna. As the fight went on one of Jess' swords cracked and then broke in two. Yuko smirked and said, "now what?" Jess smirked and simply touched the two pieces of the sword together and they turned into a liquid-like substance and reconnected. Yuko stepped back, surprised. "That still won't help you," she said. "Bring it," Jess taunted. Yuko made a swing at her and right as the sword was about to make contact with her she dissapeared. Yuko cursed, "Damn it! She's combining sword techniques and genjutsu."

-----------------------------in genjutsu------------------------------

A sword was thrown straight at Yuko's head and it pierced all the way through.

-------------------------outta genjutsu------------------------

Jess chuckled and said, "She seems to have fallen for the genjutsu. She should pass out...now." As she said this, Yuko fell to the ground, unconcious. The group of six walked into the tower and found Kiame and Niasa's teams already there.

------------------------------at the gate of the village---------------------------

The young kunoichi turned her back on the gate of the village crying softly. She didn't know why. She had nothing left in her village. She ran as fast as she could, trying to leave her memories there. She felt a chakra signature, a fairly strong one. Probably about her level, high gennin.The boy appeared and she recognized him. It was Hirate, her old boy friend. She had decided she didn't love him and never would. He was about as strong as her although he's always held back while fighting her. "I cannot allow you to leave," he stated. "You can try your best to stop me, but i will not go back" she replied, threat evident in her voice. He did a couple of hand signs and large metal claws appeared on his hands. "No poison on them? Are you holding back AGAIN?"she asked, smirking. "I won't let you get away!!" he yelled as he charged her. she didn't expect him to be so fast and just barely dodged his attack, resulting in him putting a fairly large scratch over her leaf symbol on her headband. She never realized how good he was when he didn't hold back. She knew she couldn't beat him, so she did a couple hand signs and the forest seemed to melt and she also seemed to melt. This was a strong genjutsu and it took him awhile to break it. By then, she was gone. Kaori had become a missing nin.

-----------------------at the tower------------------------

Naruto walked into the tower and looked at the two teams before smiling softly. "DAD!!!!" Hina yelled as she hugged her father. Naruto hugged her back and glared at Shigato. He gulped and looked away, afraid for his life. Naruto released his daughter's embrace and he said,"Well, it seems you twelve were the only ones to make it, as i expected. Follow me." Everyone obeyed him without question.

-----------------------Anate's POV------------------------

Four teams had made it, which meant no others could. He decided to check on his colleage, Yuko. As he approached her he saw her unconcious on the ground. He rushed to her side, releived to find she was not wounded. He picked her book up off the ground and read the title. It was an Icha-Icha book, like his father, and now mother even, read. He never thought to read it though. He never really cared. He decided he had nothing better to do than read it until she woke up so he started reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry, i kno it's short but it's a good place to stop. i'll start on the next chapter where the 3rd and final part of the exams start see ya later then...oh and PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Character Page

**10 Years After: Character Page**

One of my reviewers told me that it was hard to keep up with all my OC's. I am sorry i did not realize this, but it's alot easier for me because i made them XP Well, he asked me to include this character page to help everyone keep up.

**Niame**

**Village: Sand**

**Rank: Gennin**

**Status: Team Leader**

**Parents: deceased**

**Siblings: unknown**

**TT (TechniquesTypes): Sand Based**

**MW (Main Weapon): Senbon**

**Sensei: Kankuro**

**Jess**

**Village: Sand**

**Rank: Gennin**

**Status: Medic Nin**

**Parents: deceased**

**Siblings: None**

**TT: Genjutsu/Dragon Based**

**MW: Double Swords**

**Sensei: Kankuro**

**Kai**

**Village: Sand**

**Rank: Gennin**

**Status: 2nd in Command**

**Parents: Mom: ANBU Dad: deceased**

**Siblings: None**

**TT: Dragon Based**

**MW: Summon Scroll/Basic Weapons**

**Sensei: Kankuro**

**Niasa**

**Village: Sand**

**Rank: Gennin**

**Status: Team Leader**

**Parents: deceased**

**Siblings: unknown**

**TT: Summoning (you'll see what i mean when she shows her best move)**

**MW: Sword**

**Sensei: Temari**

**Tomoko**

**Village: Sand**

**Rank: Gennin**

**Status: Medic Nin**

**Parents: Mom: Chunnin Dad: Jonnin**

**Siblings: None**

**TT: Genjutsu**

**MW: Fans(she has two fans both half the size of Temari's)**

**Sensei: Temari**

**Yakusho**

**Village: Sand**

**Rank: Gennin**

**Status: 2nd in Command**

**Parents: Mom: deceased Dad: Jonnin**

**Siblings: None**

**TT: Strategy**

**MW: Basic Weapons**

**Sensei: Temari**

**Kiame**

**Village: Mist**

**Rank: Gennin**

**Status: Team Leader**

**Parents: deceased**

**Siblings: unknown**

**TT: Water**

**MW: Metal Claws**

**Sensei: Haku**

**Hikari**

**Village: Mist**

**Rank: Gennin**

**Status: 2nd in Command**

**Parents: Mom: Alive, but unknown identity Dad: deceased and unknown identity**

**Siblings: None**

**TT: Ice**

**MW: Chakra enforced water/ice (you'll understand it when she uses it)**

**Sensei: Haku**

**Mirato**

**Village: Mist**

**Rank: Gennin**

**Status: Medic Nin**

**Parents: deceased**

**Siblings: None**

**TT: Genjutsu**

**MW: Using other's weakness's**

**Sensei: Haku**

**Hiro**

**Village: Leaf**

**Rank: Gennin**

**Status: Team Leader**

**Parents: Mom: Tenten Dad: Neji**

**Siblings: None**

**TT: Juken (can't spell it but it is the Hyuuga fighting style)**

**MW: Chakra Strikes**

**Sensei: Kiba**

**Shigato**

**Village: Leaf**

**Rank: Gennin**

**Status: 2nd in Command**

**Parents: Mom: Temari Dad: Shikamaru**

**Siblings: None**

**TT: Shadow/Strategy**

**MW: Basic Weapons**

**Sensei: Kiba**

**Hina**

**Village: Leaf**

**Rank: Gennin**

**Status: Medic Nin**

**Parents: Mom: Hinata Dad: Naruto**

**Siblings: None**

**TT: Juken (same as hiro)**

**MW: Chakra Strikes (same as hiro)**

**Sensei: Kiba**

**Anate**

**Village: Leaf**

**Rank: Chunnin**

**Status: Squad Leader**

**Parents: Mom: Kurenai Biological Father: Asuma Step-dad: Kakashi**

**Siblings: None**

**TT: Asuma Based**

**MW: Trench Knives (the awesome knives asuma had)**

**Sensei: No Set Sensei (means he doesn't have a personal teacher)**

**Yuko**

**Village: Leaf**

**Rank: Chunnin**

**Status: 2nd in Command**

**Parents: Mom: Anko Dad: alive, but unknown identity**

**Siblings: None**

**TT: Snake Based/Anko Based**

**MW: Sword**

**Sensei: No Set Sensei**

**Kaori (not mine, my friend's)**

**Village: Leaf**

**Rank: Gennin**

**Status: Missing Nin**

**Parents: deceased**

**Siblings: None**

**TT: Genjutsu**

**MW: unknown**

**Sensei: deceased**

**Hirate**

**Village: Leaf**

**Rank: Gennin**

**Status: Later On: Hunter Nin (in the next chapter he is made a Hunter Nin)**

**Parents: deceased**

**Siblings: None**

**TT: Poison**

**MW: Poisoned Metal Claws**

**Sensei: deceased**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay i don't think i left anyone out but i might have. if you notice i did tell me. i hate to say this but...imma add some more OC's, but at the end of every chapter i introduce one i'll do one of these for that person. the next chapter should be up soon.


	5. notice

I will be deleting this story. I do not like the way i've done it. i am going to change some things and repost the story, differently. sorry for any who like this story, like there are any, but i'm starting over anyway. i'll delete this one when i post ch 1 of the revised version. i would just edit it here, but there are to be MAJOR changes. check my page every so often, to check for the first ch of the revised version, but i dont expect it to be dome soon.


End file.
